The Sins of the past
by azuring-galaxy
Summary: Jaune has done something stupid. As he tries to clear his mind, he remembers his days in the Death Korps in service to the Imperium. Remembering the awful things he did before he came back to Remnant, wondering if he's still human and deserves to be back. Though unbeknownst to him, a certain Heiress is on her way to give him a piece of her mind on what he did.
1. Chapter 1

"Am I still human?" The thought mused in his head while he cleaned his helmet. Looking it over, every dent and scrape brought memories back. He was trying to forget about todays events, he did something incredibly stupid. He hurt his friend. He yelled at Ruby for something so stupid. The guilt was eating him and he would apologize soon, when things were more calmer. His snapped out of his thought when he turned it over to face him, he stopped cleaning and stared at the metal face mask fashioned into a skull. This was common for those that survived long enough in the Death Korps. He sighed and put it down, he walked over to his desk to grab some more cleaning spray but stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was wearing a greyish tank top with his usual pants, he looked at himself. From his neck length blonde hair to the various scars that adorned his body and face. He ran his finger over the scars on his face, some were small and barely visible while others were long and somewhat deep. It had only been 6 months since he vanished but to him, it was five years.

"I was a sacrifice, just like the others. To atone for a past sin that we didn't do." he mumbled, staring back at the metal skull face plate, previous battles flashed into his mind the more he stared.

(Years Earlier in Imperial space)

A massive gunship flew overhead as hundreds of soldiers ran across a battlefield, evading artillery and gunfire coming from a massive walled city. The battlefield was littered with bodies from both sides as a tank like vehicle exploded from being hit. A soldier fell out of it as fire engulfed his body, he screamed as he tried to put himself. Other soldiers ran past him, one shooting him with a weird rifle that fired a red beam at him, killing him. The soldier wore a gas mask like respirator that covered his entire face with a black helmet on top. His uniform consisted of heavy trench coat with metal chest armor and shoulder pauldrons. His heavy boots made it easy for him cross the blood drench battlefield as he tried his best not to trip over the hundreds of body of his fellow Kriegsman. What made him stand out was his black metal skull face mask, it made him appear menacing to the enemy soldiers.

"This is Valkyrie-14, I've s-sustained h-heavy damage. D-don't know if i can s-stay in the a-air…" a voice said over the radio. The soldier placed his finger near his ear and clicking sound was heard,

"Titus! You need to get out of here!" pleaded the soldier to the pilot. He looked in the sky, ignoring the bullets and explosions as he watched smoke emit from the gunship. It was evading the anti-air flak while shooting at the enemy soldiers below, ripping them apart into chunks with its cannon.

"Can't do that Arc...t-too much damage. W-won't make it back to base. Flak got me as well, b-bleeding out in here." the valkyrie took another hit as fire erupted from one its back engines. "A Kriegsman never retreats. You know this brother." he said between labored breaths. Jaune couldn't help but still plead but it fell on deaf ears. "To all my fellow Kriegsman, fight on for the God-Emperor! Fight on for Krieg!" he yelled into the Radio as the gunship flew low, all weapons firing at the fortified city gates. Jaune knew what he was doing and looked away in sadness

"All Guardsmen that can hear me. Charge at the Enemy Gates! Don't allow Titus sacrifice be for not!" Jaune yelled into his radio as the other Death Korps charged with renewed vigor. The gunship kept firing, taking on more flak damage but still flying, straight into the gates. A massive explosion covered the large doors, killing most of the defenders. Once the smoke cleared, the gates were breached, a gone thanks to the explosion.

"PUSH FORWARD! THE CITY GATES HAVE FALLEN!" yelled a voice over the radio as more Death Korps guardsmen ran to the breach, Jaune was one of the first to enter the city and witnessed the massacre of the civilians.

(present; in JNPR's room)

"Titus…" he solemnly thought as he cleaned the other parts to his Death Korps uniform. As he cleaned the chest armor, more memories of that battle flashed before him. He kept cleaning though, he didn't care if he remembered. It could be punishment for what he did earlier, along with whatever Yang does to him. He didn't care, he deserved it.

(In the city within Imperial space)

"Open fire! Kill these traitors!" Yelled his fellow guardsman as they stormed the hive city. Opening fire on the civilians that tried to run. Traitors. That's what they were told. Filthy traitors and heretics that have turned away from the God-Emperor's light and allied themselves with the filthy Xenos of the Tau Empire. He watched as the horrified people tried to run for safety, some trying to leave in ships, only to be shot down. His fellow Death Korps gunned them down with no hesitation or mercy. Some used their mono knives attached to the barrels of their rifles to stab some. Grenadiers, the same rank Jaune was, blew up homes and set fire to others with their flamethrowers. The light from the fire reflected off their respirator lenses and their metal skull face plates, giving them a much more grim appearance. The Death Korps of Krieg were earning their name this day.

Pleas for forgiveness were answered with the sounds of Lasguns. "In death, atonement." Death was the only way to be forgiven. He stood there, his lasgun aimed at a small group of people, crying as they held each other. A family he had cornered. He was shaking a bit as he held his weapon at them. His breathing heavy as he gulped.

"Please! You don't have to do this!" Yelled an Elderly man, stepping in front of the group. "Take me instead but let my family go! They will be loyal to the imperium, I was the one who betrayed it!" He pleaded, Jaune stared at him and the others. Could he kill them, have them also pay for the sin another committed? He was slowly lowering his weapon when a voice came from behind him.

"Arc! What are you doing? kill these traitors!" Yelled his Watchmaster as he stepped forward. Five more Kriegsmen walked behind him, rifles raised as the slaughter was still being carried out around them.

"Sir. This old man is saying that he was the traitor, not his family." He said, looking at the old man then to his Watchmaster. "Sir, they don't need to pay for the sins of another." Jaune pleaded, if the Watchmaster could see under his respirator, he would see Jaune's eyes filled with hope. Hope that he would listen allow these people to live. The family watched on with horror as the Watchmaster quickly raised his laspistol and shot the old man in the head.

"You are Krieg Guardsman," he looked back at Jaune while one of the people knelt down to the body. "Loyal only to the God-Emperor and his imperium! You, like the rest of us, must atone for the past sins our planet has done. These people must pay for they have done!" he said, looking at them then back at Jaune. He stood stoic as his Watchmaster yelled at him, though under that respirator was a terrified boy. He was trained to fight the enemies of man, but unarmed civilians? People who were most likely innocent? No he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't! He knows the penalty for disobeying orders but he would rather die than do this.

"I refuse to kill them." he said, placing his rifle to his side as he closed his eyes, waiting for his death. But instead, the Watchmaster looked at him.

"What the High Lords want with you is beyond me. But i can't kill you despite wanting to, so let's do this." he said as he signaled the other Krieg guardsmen to aim their weapons at the family, ensuring they couldn't escape. A gunship flew in the sky, dropping bombs near by as more screams filled the air. "Jaune Arc, War is all you know," he said as Jaune looked at him confused. A began to feel a headache coming on as the watchmaster spoke. "You are a soldier of Krieg. A soldier of the Imperium. A sacrifice for the sins of Krieg." he continue as the headache worsened and Jaune fell to his knees. He clutched his the sides of his head in pain as he threw off his helmet. His respirator keeping his gloves from making contact with his flesh.

"Agh whats g-going o-on?!" he demanded as the pain got worse.

"In life, war. For that is all you will know. In death, peace. For that is only when duty ends. In life, shame. For you carry the sins of Krieg's past. In death, atonement. For only then can you be forgiven and only then can Krieg be forgiven. That is the duty of The Death Korps of Krieg! Your duty!" he yelled as the pain suddenly stopped and Jaune stood up at attention.

"Grenadier Jaune Alexandros Arc." his voice stern and devoid of any emotion. "I'm ready to fulfill my duty as a Death Korps of Krieg sir." he said as the Watchmaster looked to his men and waved them away. They stood back.

"Arc, I order you to execute these traitors. They have betrayed the holy God of mankind and joined a heretical Xenos empire." he told the soldier before him.

"Of course Sir." he said as he stepped forward and raised his lasgun. "No wait whats going on?!" he internally screamed as he aimed at the family, who were begging to be spared. "Why can't I stop? Please!" he thought. "In Death, atonement." he told them

"PLE-" one begged but was cut short as Jaune opened fire. Under his respirator was a face devoid of all emotions as he fired at the family, but tears slowly began to build up and stream down his face as he finished firing. The family laid dead, smoke emitting from their seared wounds as Jaune lowered his rifle. The last thing they saw was that skull face plate as they were mercilessly gunned down.

"What are my orders now Sir?" he asked as the Watchmaster looked at him.

"You are to join the others and ensure not a single soul is left alive in this city! Shoot them, Stab them, Burn them! Do what must done to ensure the enemies of man are gone." he ordered as Jaune saluted and made his way past them. His weapon drawn as he aimed at a running woman. For three days, he followed his orders without question. His expression never changing under his respirator as he spilled more blood. If anyone could see under that respirator, they would see a face devoid of emotion but his eyes bloodshot as his eyes had run out of tears to spill. Jaune completed his mission, but not of his own free will.

(Present; JNPR's Room)

"No. Not anymore." he told himself as he continued cleaning the rest of his armor. His Death Korps uniform laid out on his bed, the burn and bullet holes present on the fabric of the trench coat. The flak armor laid out neatly next to it. He continued to inspect every piece, looking at every scratch and dent, continuing to remember what caused all of them. He was still trying to get his mind off from earlier. Before he could continue on, his door flung open.

"Arc!" Came an angry voice. He didn't bother looking up, while surprised a bit on who it was, he still didn't want to face her. "Look at me!" She demanded, the anger in her voice rising. He sighed, placing the skull helm respirator down as he looked at her. Weiss was standing in his doorway, an angry scowl on her face as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you mind explaining your actions earlier?" Crossing her arms. "Your outburst at Ruby was uncalled for."

"I know. I will apologize for it and make things right. I shouldn't have yelled at her." He answered, looking at her in the eye, hoping she would be satisfied and leave. But that didn't happen. No she pressed the issue.

"That still doesn't explain why. I wasn't present as to what caused it but I saw the pain on her face. I'm sure Yang would have beaten you if not for Ruby intervening on your behalf." She said, still staring at him with that scowl. It was annoying him at this point.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Now please leave me alone." He requested, looking at her. Weiss didn't move but got more annoyed at the lack of an answer. Yes Jaune did go through something bad in the 6 months he was missing. Found in Emerald forest in that strange armor and covered in scars raised many questions. But he didn't provide much answers. He just said he went somewhere and had to fight, that was all he gave them. Weiss wanted to know more, where was he? What did he do? What caused him to he injured like so? But also why did he blow up at Ruby? Jaune wasn't the kind of person to lose his temper. Infact, before he disappeared, he was patient and happy. Always had a smile on his face and was there for his friends. Never once had she seen him angry at any of them, not even her when she turned him down everytime he asked her out. But now? He was different. Closed off and quiet. He kept to himself and tried to lead his team as best as he could. He didn't smile much anymore nor did he call her that ridiculous name. She needed to know what happened, maybe it will prevent future outbursts.

"No I will not. You need to understand that such outbursts can have a negative effects on the receiver. Ruby was heartbroken!" She stated. Looking at him, she saw he was hurt that he hurt the young reaper. She looked away from him."Look, i understand you went through something bad. You have this weight on your shoulders, I can see that. But that does-"

"Shut up." He told her. She was surprised by this. There was anger in that response. When she looked at him, she was taken aback by the clear angry expression on his face.

"E-excuse me?!" She responded, she was livid at this point. Yes she was angry when she came in here but that's because he had yelled at her partner, his friend and she wasn't gonna stand for it. "How dare you Ar-"

"I said shut up!" He stepped forward and stepped back. She'd never seen him like this. It was starting to scare her but she wouldn't back down. "You understand? Is that what you think?" He asked her. "That you can relate to what I experienced and did? That you can understand the blood that's on my hands?" That last response startled her. Blood? Did he- but she wasn't able to finish that thought when he threw some of his flak armor on the ground. The heavy metal hitting the wooden floor was loud.

"You need to calm down Arc!" She demanded, she stepped forward a bit as they stared each other down. "Don't let this go to your head, I understand you have a lot on your mind. Believe when I say I can relate. Sometimes the pressure of being the Heiress to my family's company eats at me but I don't let it get like this. You can't le-"

"You have no idea! You can't possibly relate to what I've been through!"

"Then enlighten me Jaune, instead of being childish and lashing out at your friends who simply want to help." Her anger was seething at this point. She clenched her fists a bit as she looked at him, waiting for answer.

"Do you know what it's like to watch your friends die Weiss? Do you understand the feeling of walking into a home after a battle and see the remains of a family you were unable to save?" He said bluntly. She was caught completely off guard by his response. The anger on her face was fading, replaced by shock.

"W-what?" Was her only response.

"Or how about the feeling of helplessness as I walked miles with the body of a boy in my arms to the nearest stronghold because you were presumed dead and left behind? He was a new recruit in the Death Korps and I promised him he would be alright. But when I get to the doors of that base you know what I realized?" He looked at her, anger still present on his face as she was starting to tremble.

"I-i-"

"He was dead Weiss. He died hours before I reached the base and I didnt even know it. Maybe I did but didn't want to face that reality." She was quiet. She was a loss for words. If what he was saying was true, then Jaune went through something worse than they thought.

"I promised my squad mate, my friend and brother! That I would bring him home to his family. I cradled him as he died and I was forced to abandon his body." His hands shook. He turned around and picked up the skull helm respirator, looking it over. "After the battle, I tried to find his body. But there were so many bodies. As far as they eye can see." He said turning around looking at her. Helmet still in hand. "I never found him. I never kept my promise." There was no anger now. Only pain. He stepped forward as she stepped back. "For Gods sake Weiss, I slaughtered a Family! I killed so many innocent people and I couldn't stop myself!" continued

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never told us what happened to you." She was trembling, visibly disturbed by this information.

"No. You didn't. That's my fault but I wanted to spare you all the horrors I saw. The monsters that dwell out there make the grimm look like fucken insects. I've watched guardsmen ripped apart. Eaten. Burned alive. Every painful death imaginable, I've seen it Weiss." By this time she was against the wall outside team JNPR's room. She was trying to be calm but was starting to feel sick as to what he said.

"Jaune i-"

"You wanted to know why I blew up at Ruby? She saw the names on my armor. The names of my old squad." He explained, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "She asked about them. I told her I missed them and she said that they are probably alright and maybe I'll see them again." He choked a bit. "I said it wasn't possible. She asked why and I told her I just knew. But she kept insisting I would. That's when I blew up. I told her I would never see them again. I shouldn't have yelled at her but how do I explain that I watched them be brutally slaughtered by monsters?" Tears ran down his face as Weiss was starting to develop tears. She saw his pain. He wasn't lying. No he watched them all die right before his eyes. "When I close my eyes, I can hear them calling out for help. Reaching for me and I reach for them, but I couldn't help them." He handed the helmet to her and turned his back towards her, walking to his door. "I regret for what I did to Ruby. She didn't deserve that. I'm sorry I yelled at you as well but I will not listen to someone who thinks they can relate and understand the pain and guilt I went through. Now, please Ms. Schnee. Leave me alone." He finished, walking into his room and slamming the door. Faint crying could be heard on the other side. Weiss. She was speechless. She had no words and retort to what he said. If she had words of comfort, well it was too late late now. If she did earlier, his constant interruption were keeping her from voicing it. He didn't want to hear her. She looked down at the helmet and cried. Tears falling down onto the metal skull face plate as she slid down the wall into a crouch. She saw the bullet holes and the small amount of dried blood. The dents and scratches. Parts that were patched closed or welded shut from battle after battle. His words lingered in her head. The Jaune Arc they all knew and considered a friend was gone. That happy, annoying but sweet boy was gone. Replaced by the broken shell that they found.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to his hands bound behind his back and arms wrapped around his bound ones. He looked up and saw that his Watchmaster walked in front of him as two guardsmen dragged him along, to where he didn't know and he didn't care. The memories of what he did those past three days came back to him as he slipped in and out of consciousness, the faces of the people he killed and what he did to them. He almost wanted to vomit but it would just sit within his respirator, he doubt he would be allowed to clean it if that did happen.

"Sir, he is regaining consciousness." A guardsmen stated as they walked past holding cells, some had civilians from the planet while others had Tau, humanoid like Xenos from an Empire that they have been steadily advancing across their sector of the Galaxy. Its Bluish-grey skin was covered in dark spots, most likely bruises from the torture the others inflicted. It watched him with its red round eyes, never taking its eyes off him as it grabbed onto the bars with its four fingered hands. Its face was flat and round around the eyes, an 'I" shaped slit took the place where a nose would usually be. Most likely to be taken away to the Inquisition just like the other survivors, their fates were sealed. They would experience something far worse than death.

"Good." he didn't look back nor stopped his walk until they reached the end of the hall. "Throw him in here, he'll stay here until we get to the next battle." the Watchmaster stated as the two Kriegsmen threw Jaune into the cell, not caring that he fell face first into the edge of the "bed", causing his lenses to crack. He was too weak to get up or fight off the pain, but his aura was slowly making work of the damage, though he knew a scar would be left. His aura was extremely weak since he came here, taking longer to heal and sometimes not fully healing him.

His breathing grew heavy as the Watchmaster stared at him, anger rising as he looked at the disgraceful state he was in. "Pathetic." he spat before walking away with his fellow guardsmen in tow. "What a pathetic excuse for a Kriegsman." Jaune heard as he walked away, a loud bang coming from the end of the hall. Most likely the heavy metal door being closed.

"I'm sorry…" he cried as tiny tears ran down his face, he was able to cry but just barely. He reached into one of his front satchels and pulled out a folded picture. As he did, his room shook violently as an explosion could be heard from outside. He knew they weren't under attack, no this War had been won in the Imperium's favor. He was sure an Ecclesiarchy priest was giving prayer to those that survived and those that fell. He finally unfolded the picture to reveal his redheaded partner and a much more joyful version of him. A picture they had taken from their first day of training, he was ecstatic and wanted to commemorate this day, so they took a picture together, arms wrapped around each others necks as they smiled.

" _I promise I won't let you down Pyrrha! I'll do my best to become stronger and a good leader to you all!"_

" _I know you will Jaune, I can't wait for that day. Now let's get back to it."_

"I'm so sorry Pyrrha...I let you down." his voiced cracked as he found the strength to get to his feet. "I'm a monster. I've let you and the others down. Gods, Ruby would be terrified of me." he cried more as the memories of his team and sister team popped in his head. Their horrified and disgusted expressions if they saw what he has become. He slowly got up and reached the small window to the outside world as he was bombarded by images of all of his friends faces and what they would tell him.

" _Monster!"_ He heard Ren's voice as he slowly made his way the window.

" _Murderer!"_ Ruby's was next,his heart breaking more as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry. Please!" he begged as he heard more of their voices.

" _You're no hero! You're a vile creature!"_ Weiss yelled at him, an image of her appearing before him, slowly disappearing.

" _Stay away from us! All you do is cause pain!"_ He saw Yang next, Blake next to her with a disgusted scowl.

"No! I didn't want to do it!" he pleaded as he cried more, his respirator hiding his face but his voice betrayed him. It cracked from the sadness and the fact his throat was starting to get dry and sore. Then he saw his team; Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. All looked at him with anger and utter hatred. They turned their backs on him as each slowly disappeared, except Pyrrha. She turned around and looked at him. But before he could say anything she raised her hand.

" _You're nothing but a monster Jaune. A waste of a human. You'll never be like us, a protector, because all you've done is cause death to the innocent. You're just a monster!"_ She yelled before disappearing. He cried, wailing as he slammed his fists into the metal floor as the cell shook again. He didn't care because all his friends just left him and called him a monster.

"I'm sorry! Gods I'm sorry!" he pleaded. But his pleas fell on no one as the cell shook again. He found the strength again to get up and make it to the window, looking out reveal he was back on Death Korps battleship, _The Emperor's Judgement_ , as it floated above the planet they were just on. He watched as other battleships and cruisers fired their massive cannons down to the world below just as the one he was in did before. He looked at the planet, it was once green with massive hive cities that could be seen from orbit but now? It was unrecognizable. The Green flora was nothing but ash as giant fires spread across the planet from the battles that waged below. The once sprawling hive cities were nothing but ruins of death and decay as the Battleships bombarded them from orbit. This world had 18 billion souls dwelling on it.

Now? It would be lucky if only a few million were left after what the Death Korps have done in the name of The God-Emperor. How many were actually innocent but died thanks to the sin of a few? Billions? He didn't know but he didn't want to know it either. He watched as a massive explosion could be seen from his cell on the planet's surface, a hive city was finally destroyed. Millions, possibly a billion, lost in the blink of an eye. How many were his fellow guardsmen though? He doubt anyone cared. They were just sacrifices anyway, conditioned to march towards death without any hesitation. To gladly give their lives for the Emperor and Krieg. He walked away and lied down on the metal slab that was supposedly a bed. He looked at the picture one last time, his heart ached before he put it away. Part of him wanted to believe that they would still be by his side, even if they learned what he did. This picture gave some strength to keep going but for how long? How long before he decided to end it all. "Prepare for War Jump!" an electronic voice stated over the intercom. Its snapped from his thoughts as metal shutters closed on the window, leaving him in darkness.

-JNPR's Room-

Jaune had cleaned up his armor he'd thrown to the floor earlier, he didn't bother opening the door to grab his helmet. He knew Weiss probably still had. Why he gave it to her, he didn't have that answer. Maybe in hopes that when saw it, it would give her some clue as to what he went through? Maybe she'd see that horror he saw whenever he looked at it? He didn't know. Maybe he just didn't want to see that skull staring at him. Reminding him of what he is. That he's no longer human. " A monster." he quietly said to himself as he began to work on the respirator. Fidgeting with its tubes and looking at the High Gothic that was etched into it, he didn't know what it said but his comrades said it was the tongue of the Emperor. The words said a prayer but they didn't know what it was. He ensured it was cleaned thoroughly, drilled into his head during training to always keep those words from getting any filth on them. He saw that it wasn't coming off so he kept scrubbing it but to no avail, he kept going as he grew frustrated. Too concentrated as to what he was doing that he didn't hear the door open, or see his team walk in. No, this dried green blood wouldn't come off! It was staying on, staining those words that so many died for! That his squad died for!

"Jaune?" Nora was the first to speak to her leader and friend. But ignored them, too focused on getting whatever that was off. He scrubbed harder, tearing the cloth as he did.

"Jaune stop!" Yell Pyrrha when she noticed red was being smeared on the words. Blood. His blood. He was too focused on getting it off that he didn't notice his fingers were starting to bleed from the excessive scrubbing. His skin and nails were being torn, his aura barely keeping up with it.

"Come off! Come off! Come off!" he repeated as Ren and Nora tried to pry him away from it. "You're not gonna sully their memory dammit! We always kept this clean!" he yelled as Pyrrha joined in, ripping the tube from his bloody hands as he frantically reached for it.

"Jaune! Please its us, calm down!" she begged as Jaune let out a frustrated yell.

"No! Its all I have left of them, please! I need to keep them cleaned or it would tarnish his words!" he said as they held him in place, tears running down his face as he frantically fought, sometimes getting of their grasps.

"Jaune snap out of it!" Ren yelled, losing his cool demeanor as he saw his friend and brother injuring himself. For what? Some words? But he didn't stop, no he was fighting back and was slowly winning. Memories of his squad flashed before his eyes. One showing them fighting together. Another showing how they lost one of their own. He was getting angry and Nora saw this. She once saw this same killing intent years ago, a memory she never wants to revisit.

"I'm sorry." she said as she reared her fist and punched Jaune, knocking him unconsciousness, she'd hope he would understand. Pyrrha cradled him as Ren mended his wounds. Team RWBY had come to their room, one because of the commotion and to stop Yang from murdering him for making another member of her team cry. But Nora stopped them. Allowing Pyrrha to explain what happened before pointing at the blood covered tube, the writing covered in his blood. Yang's anger dissipated when Weiss explained what he told her, her anger was now of sympathy as she looked at his unconscious form. Weiss put down the helmet, Yang looking at it with hatred. She no longer wanted to hurt Jaune, he was a victim of someone far more cruel. She wanted to hurt them.

-Aboard The Emperor's Judgement-

"Why can't I execute him?!" demanded the Watchmaster as he stared at his Officer. The Officer wore a more ornate armor than the others. His great coat was more clean than others but was still covered in holes from lasguns and previous battles. His metal chest plate, dented and covered in blood splatters from previous war they had fought in. He breathed heavily through his respirator as he looked at the soldier before. A Death Korps Officer, one could only achieve this rank if they survived hundreds of battles.

"Watchmaster Kagor, compose yourself!" ordered the Officer as the man before straightened himself.

"My apologies my Lord, I overstepped." he apologized, looking directly at his officer.

"I understand your frustrations with the soldier Jaune arc, he has shown many times to be unwilling to comply with the duties of a Krieg guardsmen." he wasn't alone, the officer was quite annoyed by this boy's actions. Granted Jaune was an excellent tactician, able to come up with plans rather quickly and use some soldiers to their full strength. But he was still resisting his duties! His actions during the cleansing was one of many, he would have been executed for his actions were it not for the high lords placing a special protection order on the boy. "Thank the Emperor for the procedure. His activation words will always ensure he'll comply but sooner or later, he needs to do it of his own will." he stated as the Watchmaster spoke up.

"But he should be dead! He makes a mockery of The Death Korps." the anger in his response was clearly visible. "Its like he isn't from Krieg."

"He's not." the watchmaster was surprised by the answer of his Officer.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Jaune Alexandros Arc is not from our planet. He's not a full blooded citizen of Krieg." the Officer sat down as he removed his ornate helmet, he looked at the holy symbol of the Imperialis. A winged golden skull, the wings representing the holy Aquila while the skull in the center represents the Emperor's sacrifice for the salvation of Humanity. The Death Korps always looked to his sacrifice as inspiration for their sacrifice.

"Jaune was discovered one day in one of the city depths after we detected an unusual burst of energy." he explained to the Watchmaster. "He was fighting an unusual creature that was black as the void but with bone like armor. We were able to kill the creature and extract the boy. Before we could examine the creature, it vanished into a black like smoke. Leaving nothing behind."He remembered getting that report, they feared a Xenos invasion or some new Tyranid was on Krieg. Despite their thorough search, they never found another. They turned their attention to the boy and thoroughly interrogated him. "He had no knowledge of Krieg or the Imperium." He grew silent before continuing.

"He didn't even know who the God-Emperor was." this stunned the Watchmaster. How did one not know the master of mankind? The one true god and ruler of a million worlds? He needed to know more. "We noticed that his injuries were slowly healing themselves, even the ones from his interrogation were almost gone. We alerted the inquisition to this, fearing we discovered a pysker or something born from the warp."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't tainted by the warp. He had not even a speck of its power on him but something else. We don't know what it is but it heals his body. We learned that depending on the severity of his wounds, his power would heal him faster." the officer continued. "The High Lords told me leave him the death korps, to ensure he was always in danger and enduring more trauma to better understand that power and one day harness it for the Imperium. Even one day use it to heal the Emperor." the last response left his Watchmaster speechless. To heal the Emperor? To bring him back? Could that be possible? "Few in the inquisition believe him to be a miracle of the Emperor, blessed with this power by him to save him."

"Really? The Emperor would give someone like him that power?" he scoffed. His Officer rose quickly.

"Do you say you know the Emperor's will? That you know more than him?!" the watchmaster stepped back, frightened at the accusations.

"No! Never! I would never dare to assume that i know more than his holy majesty!" he said, looking down in disgust at himself.

"Good. For now Jaune arc is be left in his cell. In time he will see our way and soon his power will be fully understood so that we can use it. You are dismissed!" he ordered as the Watchmaster saluted before leaving the room. Sooner or later, Jaune will follow orders without using the trigger words. He will become an ideal Death Korps, he just needs to be broken some more before he can be molded.


	3. Chapter 3

The cell vibrates every now and then as it made its way through the Warp, An alternate dimension of almost liquid energy, devoid of life, stars, and light as it is commonly known. The ship rides the warp current, thanks to the Navigators who can see into the warp and follow the light of the Emperor through this hellish place. It was thanks to this, the Imperial Navy is able to travel faster than light to get to planets or systems. He was able to learn this thanks to a navigator that he met on an Imperial world they had managed to save from rebellion.

"Wonder when we'll be out of it. Always get this feeling of dread whenever we warp-jump." he said to himself, looking around his cell. The lights had turned on shortly after the jump, though they were dim but provided just enough to see the picture of him and Pyrrha. He had decided to get off the slab of metal that was his so called bed, deciding to lean against the wall of his adjacent to the cell next to his. He could hear shuffling in the cell, probably another prisoner, doubt it was another Death Korps member.

"Human." a somewhat deep raspy voice came from behind him. Jaune jumped at that point and looked around, that didn't sound human whatsoever.

"Who said that?" he questioned, wondering if it was probably whoever was next to his cell. Gods, he hoped that he wasn't losing it. He was relieved when he got an answer however.

"Me, a fellow prisoner just like you." the voice was definitely coming from the cell next to his. The voice though, it sounded tired but sense of command in them. Jaune calmed down, going back to his original position, he wasn't in any danger. The cell shook more as the battlecruiser made its way through the warp, traveling to the next battle and the next after that. It was never ending, battle after battle. "War is all I will know now huh?" he asked himself as he closed his eyes.

"So, who are you?" he finally asked to the prisoner, maybe pass the time with some small talk. His neighbor was silent for a while, making him wonder if they passed out or just decided to ignore him, but both answers were wrong when they spoke up.

"My name is Kor'O Vior'La Man'me of the fire caste, though the Gue'vesa under my command called me Kor." he responded.

A Tau prisoner, a warrior nonetheless. He knew he wasn't the same Tau that watched him come in, that one was near the bulkhead. The Tau, it was thanks to these Xenos that an entire planet was doomed to be slaughtered. So many innocent people died because the actions of the few that wanted to join them. He couldn't forgive them, not after what they caused. Not after what he was forced to do because of their actions.

"What do you want?" he asked, anger could be heard in his question. That didn't go unnoticed by the warrior but he didn't mind it. He could understand to some extent the human had for him and their cause. But he didn't regret it, it was for the greater good after all.

"You are one of them? The Forsaken ones." he said to him. Jaune was confused by this, "Forsaken ones?" did he mean the Death Korps? He shook his head and decided to answer.

"If you mean the Death Korps, then yes. I am."

"Why are you in here? If you are one of the Forsaken, then why would you be here? With the rest of us prisoners?" he asked, Kor was wondering what this Forsaken did to earn his place among the conquered. Maybe he could sway the human to his side, but from what he had seen and learned, the Forsaken were frantically loyal to their "God" so he doubted it. But it would be good to talk, before he met his death.

Jaune was quiet. He didn't really want to answer that, mostly because he didn't want relive those three days. Those three days of murdering men, women and children. Burning homes and spilling blood. Innocent blood. He couldn't stop himself, despite badly he wanted to and gods did he try, he couldn't. Whatever his Watchmaster did, it made Jaune compliant to any order that he was given. When he was told to burn a family alive, he did without any hesitation. Gods, he hated himself so much and now this thing wants to know why he's here? He sighed, well not like it will matter in the long run. This Tau will be dead soon anyway and it was better than being left alone with his thoughts.

"I didn't follow orders. The ones you managed to turn away from the Emperor's light needed to be punished but I refused to kill the innocent who were still faithful to the Imperium. But they were guilty by association thanks to your actions." Kor listening intently as the soldier explained to him. Kor remembered that many didn't wish to join the Tau Empire or fight for the Greater good, normally they would have been conquered or taken prisoner but the one who commanded the invasion opted to let them leave to their Imperium's space. A controversial move but one that was positively received by the newly acquired Gue'vesa and those that came with them. "I didn't want to kill civilians, People who couldn't defend themselves. People who were scared and crying to be spared. People who were still loyal." Kor heard his voice crack a bit, despite it being muffled by his respirator. "But i was forced to." this perked his interest greatly. This Forsaken Soldier, he was different. First, he wasn't fanatically loyal like the others. If he was talking to another soldier, they would be trying to get to him or cursing him. But this one wasn't. This one was...Kind? Or Innocent? Maybe the former but the latter was most likely gone after what transpired on that planet. Though knowing the Forsaken, it was probably taken along time ago.

"What do you mean forced?" he asked, curious as to how this one was forced to kill.

"My watchmaster, said somethings to me and I couldn't control my body afterwards. Whatever he commanded I did without any hesitation. So I killed all of them." Jaune finished, hoping that would sate the Tau's question.

Kor was silent, hes heard of warriors forced into a trance in order to be compliant perfect warriors. He didn't think the Forsaken would do need to do that to one of their own, not after seeing them fight and what they did to the surviving Gue'vesa. They did whatever was told of them of their own free will but this one had to be put into a trance.

He sighed before speaking; "We were gonna let them leave." he told the young boy, maybe to lessen the hostilities between them. Maybe lessen his guilt on someway.

"What? What do you mean?" Jaune asked, his voice rising a bit.

"Our Shas'O made the decision to allow those that didn't wish to join us to take their ships and leave. To head into your Empire's controlled space." he heard a slight gasp from the soldier.

Jaune was surprised-no stunned! Everything hes heard and read about the Tau is that they conquer any planets that don't willingly join at first. Those that don't stand with them are either killed or taken prisoner. All for their greater good, he's never heard of them letting people leave to safety if they didn't want to join.

"He is an abnormal one. But he knew this would benefit our Empire, show your kind that we are forgiving and plant the seeds of doubt towards your Imperium." he didn't care that he was explaining this to the boy, he was a prisoner just like him and he was dead anyways. Whatever the Forsaken wanted with him, it would lead to his death. "So that next time we sent envoys to join us, we would have a much better success and more of those willing to join."

Of course, there was an ulterior motive to it but still, they were gonna allow those who remained loyal to leave. They weren't be forced to stay but they still died. The Death Korps came in to bring the world to heel and they did.

"Some did escape. Left to your Imperium's space. A few of your cities were almost abandoned before you Forsaken arrived." he said to him.

"Really? So some were able to get away?" he asked. He was a bit relieved at this, knowing some were able to get away before they arrived. Some would be spared the horror and pain that the others felt. It didn't take away the guilt though, it was still there. He did kill those that weren't able to get away and he shot down those that were trying to. He sighed, the heaviness coming back.

"You carry this guilt. Why? You are a soldier much like me?" Kor asked, he had long come to understand the Greater Good demanded sacrifice and blood to ensure all those came under peace.

"Because I never wanted this. I always wanted to save people, protect those that can't protect themselves. Much like how my ancestors did, like…"his voice trailed off as his mind wondered to his friends. "...Much like how they do. Gods they would hate me now."

"We all have to do what must be done, even if it goes against our individual moral codes. You for your Emperor and me for the Greater goo-"

"Greater good?!" Jaune yelled, anger seething from him. "Your "Greater Good" killed so many people. I've read about planets obliterated because it didn't wish to join you. I've even met survivors that we've rescued, telling us how you Tau killed anyone that didn't stand with you!" he waited for a response, tired of hearing about the Greater Good from the Tau he's met briefly. They never elaborated on it, just that it was the best for living beings in the universe to unite under it and the Tau. "You Greater Good has caused nothing but misery for Imperial worlds." He calmed down, realizing he just turned a conversation into an argument. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me.." he sighed as the two fell silent.

"Your people will never understand, for time neither did I, but eventually i did." he explained, breaking the silence. "I believe you are too, slowly coming to realize your Imperium's beliefs. I can't properly explain it to you, as it I doubt it would matter. But the Greater good is much more and needed for the Universe." Silence grew between them for a while, Kor wondering if the hostilities have returned but was pleasantly surprised when they didn't.

"Why do you call the Death Korps Forsaken Kor?" he asked, the question lingering in his head.

Kor was silent for a bit, before speaking; "Your people, the Death Korps, I see how they throw their lives needlessly. I watched a group charge at us, despite being under heavy fire, they continue charging not caring that their own were falling." he continued, remembering how he ordered that group to be killed. Though it mattered not, as more charged and eventually overcame their fortifications. "You fight with reckless abandonment, not caring in the slightest for your own lives but rather the enemy. I've seen hundreds of Forsaken throw themselves against a Fort, just to cause a small breach in it. I see that you all carry a heavy burden, one that pushes you to fight till death takes you. Thats why I call you Forsaken, because you all have Forsaken yourselves." he finished, waiting for a response. He heard clipping sounds from the cell before he heard a voice no longer muffled by the mask but a young one. One of kindness and hope, but slowly losing both those things.

"You're not wrong Kor, Kriegsmen don't care about our lives much. But you would be surprised that we do care about the lives of our fellow comrades. Yes, we individually have given up our lives but we look at another Kriegsmen and hope they survive the battle to fight on or return home to Krieg." he told him, hearing a small sigh. Jaune smiled a bit, remembering Titus. He told Jaune he hoped he would survive the war and return home one day. To meet his friends, wherever they are in the Imperium. Titus, the only Krieg Guardsmen that watched over him during the previous battles, making sure he was alright. He misses him.

"What is your name? I've given you mine but have no idea what to call you. Truth be told, Forsaken doesn't fit you."

"My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." he chuckled a bit at the last part, it felt good. To laugh like this again.

"From warrior to another, its an honor to meet you Jaune Arc." Kor said as the two conversed more. They may have met on the battlefield as Enemies but the cells brought them together as friends for the time being. Though unbeknownst to Jaune, this would be the last time he felt this happiness.

-Beacon Infirmary-

Jaune's hand hadn't healed that well. His aura having not been able to heal him properly, leaving some of his wounds open partially. They couldn't understand what was wrong, his Aura reserves were well normal for Jaune but it wasn't healing him, it almost as if something was stopping it from doing so. Despite their pleas, Jaune's friends were sent back to their dorms while Glynda Goodwitch stayed along with a doctor to talk about why one of her student's were like this. She may come off as strict and at times heartless, but Glynda cared about all her students. It was her job to ensure they would become the next generation of hunters but she also understood they were children, children who still needed care and attention from time to time.

"Its like his body is fighting off his own Aura. seeing it as a hostile invader." the doctor said, examining the unconscious boy's aura levels. While he was explaining on what he thought was happening, Glynda examined Jaune. Still wondering if this was the same boy that snuck his way into Beacon. She looked at the various scars adorned all over his body, arms, legs and even face. Making notes of them and wondering what caused them, though one caught her eye. She looked closer, hoping she was wrong before seeing her suspicions sadly confirmed.

"Someone tried to slit his throat." she said, looking at the scar, seeing it looked jagged and didn't seem deep. As if the person either didn't know what they were doing or were having second thoughts.

"I looked at it earlier, it appears…" the doctor's voiced trailed off, wondering what transpired that came to such an act.

"Speak doctor, what is it?" she asked, wondering what kind of person would considering doing that to a child.

"...its self-inflicted Headmistress." he said, the atmosphere in the room dropped as her eyes widened in response to what she was told. She backed up a bit, trying to comprehend what she was just told. She looked back at him, still asleep, small tears forming near the edges of her eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked, she tried to remain stoic but memories flooded her head of similar situations of Hunters that lost their will to live and tried to end their own lives in anyway they could.

"If it was an assault, then it would have gone one way and deep. A quick slice. But this, look see these jagged signs here?" he said, pointing at the scar tissue. She looked, seeing more clearly at it. "This is where the knife would veer off, as if he was trying to keep it steady as best as he could, trying to fight the pain off i presume." he explained more, he was gonna continue but stopped when she saw how visibly disturbed she was getting. "Let him rest, right now we have hands bandaged and it appears the aura is making work, albeit slowly since the body still looks like its fighting it off." She nodded and walked away, trying her best to remain calm but also trying to understand what would make him do such an act of self wounding.

-Aboard the Emperor's Judgments bridge-

"My Lord, we will soon be coming out of the warp-jump above The Shrine World Nehru." The Navigator said.

"Good, WatchMaster, go and bring Jaune Arc to the Valkyrie, I'll be there shortly." The officer ordered, his voice muffled a bit thanks to his respirator. The Watchmaster was a bit shocked but acknowledge the order, leaving with two Kriegsmen to fetch the boy. The Officer stayed silent as he looked at holographic monitor, receiving orders about a situation on the Shrine world.

"This will be a good example, to show Arc what's at stake if he doesn't follow orders and keeps following his heart instead of seeing the bigger picture."

 **WHoo! Chapter 3 is here for you all! I do hope you enjoy it and I'm so happy to see you all liking this story! I love the reviews I've gotten, especially those that have pointed out a few plot holes that i will fix in time!**

 **This chapter isn't as Grimdark as the other two, but thats mostly because I wanted to show you Jaune did have most of his personality intact before it changed as the he went from one war to another. Fighting all kinds of nightmares that a normal Hunter would never encounter. Do note that the self-inflicted injury isn't him trying to ended it because he had given up, no it was for something else that will be explained later on. anywho, i do hope you enjoy the chapter! Till next time!**


End file.
